The Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource provides mass spectrometry services and consultation to Cancer Center members. At the University of Utah. Mass spectrometry is a very powerful tool used to analyze and study biomolecules. It can be used to identify, sequence and characterize proteins, oligonucleotides and carbohydrates at low pmol to fmol levels. The Mass Spectrometry Shared Resources provides structural analysis for complex biological samples in cancer research. These measurements are utilized in a range of investigations involving molecular characterization, such as identification of mutagenized proteins from 2D gels, or characterization of potential anti-tumor agents. Data are acquired using electrospray ionization techniques, or with a new matrix- assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) time-of-flight (TOF) mass spectrometer. Samples are submitted with a sample submission sheet. Normal turnaround is 1-3 days. All fee-for- service billings are handled electronically on a monthly basis as part of the central core facility billing system. There is a faculty advisory committee in place that consists of people with expertise to assist with daily operation as well as the development and future direction of the core facility. The Facility Supervisor provides on-on-one consulting with, and training of, Cancer Center members, as needed for specific cancer research projects.